


When I Grow Up

by amathela



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She's eighteen the day she's assigned to Pleisar Regiment.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Grow Up

She's eighteen the day she's assigned to Pleisar Regiment. The leathers of her uniform are still stiff, not yet worn in, her hair pulled back as tightly as she could manage. The captain looks at her, nods, and she has to try not to smile.

The first man she kills isn't a man at all, a Luxan savage, and she tells herself she doesn't feel a thing as he collapses in front of her. The day is hectic, and she stops counting after her third; she isn't a child, any more.

She's going to be a great Peacekeeper one day.


End file.
